worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
506th Joint Fighter Wing
The 506th Joint Fighter Wing "Noble Witches" is a newly established Joint Fighter Wing for the purpose of protecting Gallia. Thanks to the great efforts of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Paris was liberated, but small number of Neuroi were still present in Gallia and the bulk of the fighting continued in the area around the border with Karlsland. So, as a squadron with the purpose of protecting Paris, Gallian soldiers who continued to fight in various locations make up the central force of the unit. There were plans to give the command to Perrine H. Clostermann and she is being promoted to Flight Lieutenant, but because she wanted to concentrate in the efforts of rebuilding Gallia so she declined the promotion and the command to led the 506th. 506th was established during the reconstruction of Gallia, so due to chaos and political turmoil, the unit wasn't made with just military aspects in mind, but also the clout that is in the aid many major countries offered to Gallia, that sparkled rivalries among them. This strange phenomenon has caused that there is slight division in 506th, and lead to a potential flaw to the air defense of Gallia. Squadron Leader Grunne is the honorary commanding officer of it all, but she doesn't command the battle. In the A-unit, which is made of world's noble aces, Flight Lieutenant Wittgenstein works as the commanding officer in battles and when Grunne is not around, and the witches from Liberion actually form their own B-unit, which is commanded by Wing Commander Preddy. Also, Rosen is not formally part of 506th, as she is more of an irregular member. Members Honorary A-unit Commanding Officer * Squadron Leader Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne A-unit Commanding Officer in battle * Squadron Leader Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein A-unit Members * Flight Lieutenant Adriana Visconti * Flying Officer Kuroda Kunika * Pilot Officer Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal B-unit Commanding Officer * Wing Commander Geena Preddy B-unit Vice-Commanding Officer * Flight Lieutenant Marian Carl B-unit members * Flight Lieutenant Jennifer DeBlanc * Flying Officer Carla Luksic Informal member * Carla von Rosen (Baltland) Appearances * Kuroda short story * Strike Witches the Movie * Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing (Novel) * Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing (Manga) Gallery Rosalie de Hemricourt.jpg|Rosalie de Hemricourt Heinrike Prinzessin.jpg|Heinrike Prinzessin 506 sedan base.jpg|506th Joint Fighter Wing - A-Unit, Sedan Base 506 group.jpg Noble.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW CA aDRLU0AEDDSL.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 2 5063cd.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 3 (Limited Edition cover) CLN4fFdUEAEoV4H.jpg-large.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 3 (Regular Edition cover) 1452216734426.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 4 (Limited Edition cover) 1452216853621.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 4 (Regular Edition cover) 147407181789.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 5 (Limited Edition cover) 81fypTs0hxL.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 5 (Regular Edition cover) 148796606641.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 6 (Limited Edition cover) 148796594121.jpg|Novel of the 506th JFW Vol. 6 (Regular Edition cover) Category:506th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Joint Fighter Wings